


In Clones, With Love

by DrLevoda



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Group Sex, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Porn, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: Naruto is taking a day off, and decides to mess around with some jutsu...





	In Clones, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of shameless porn. Hope you enjoy, I know I did...

Naruto had a day off. Apparently, they were "healthy". Well, Naruto felt like he was about to die from boredom. He laid in his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he sat up, an idea taking root in his head...

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Instantly, two clones appeared in front of the boy, wearing fox-like grins on their faces. With haste, both clones made a handseal, and in a puff of smoke, two completely naked women appeared, with blond hair worn in straight pigtails, beautiful breasts, a perfect waist, and rockin' hips. Naruto wiped away the blood dribbling down his nose which appeared when the smoke cleared, and he caught sight of their nude breasts and shaven vaginas.

One of the transformed clones jumped onto Naruto, pressing their bodies together on the twin-sized bed. Naruto put his left hand behind the clone's head in order to better force his tongue down her throat. His right hand explored the clone's rear. A finger or two rubbed by the clone's asshole, causing her to shiver. Naruto raised his hand to the back of her waist, moving her upwards so as to align their crotches. The clone, with Naruto's head at her chest level, pressed her breasts against the young boy's face, giggling slightly.

In response, Naruto flipped the clone onto her back, bringing him on top of her. Then, straddling her, he took off his shirt, tossed it aside, then flipped the clone onto her stomach, staying on top of her. Naruto slipped off his pants and underwear, and slid his member between his female clone's butt cheeks, causing the clone to once more giggle.

Naruto spit onto his five and a half inch erection, which was quite sizable for his young age. Sliding his member between the clone's cheeks a couple more times, he aimed at her now-wet pussy, and slammed his cock inside. His clone gasped in pain and pleasure from the force of the initial thrust, before moaning as her maker began thrusting fast, and hard. With his stamina, he could keep it up for hours. 

 

The clone pushed her rear back, trying to fit as much dick inside her as she could. Naruto gave a strong thrust, before stopping for some reason. The clone looked back, and saw the other clone behind Naruto. But this clone was untransformed, and naked. The Naruto clone wrapped his arms around the original's waist, and began thrusting. Naruto, finding the dick inside him quite nice, began thrusting with vigor, leaning forward so his male clone could get a better angle.

The room smelled of sex and musk, which made Naruto even harder as he thrust into his clone, doggy-style, with his male clone ramming his own asshole. Naruto tensed and gave an extra-strength thrust, causing his clone to yelp and revert back to his untransformed self. Naruto let out a long, deep moan as he came into his own asshole, twice (from the clone behind cumming inside himself, and himself cumming in the clone in front of him).

Naruto wasn't done, even as his clones popped. He did, however, collapse for a second, as memories and intense sensations filled him. He came again, then again, as the memories from his clones appeared in his mind. Once Naruto regained some amount of conscious thought, he created several more clones. Four clones separated from Naruto and three other clones, in order to form a sex train. One of the four clones transformed into Naruko, via Sexy no Jutsu, like before. Another of the four clones immediately entered her pussy. Following suit, the third clone put his member into the second clone's rear. The final clone copied them, completing the fuck-train. 

The clones moved in harmony, thrusting in sync. It wouldn't take long until they all came. In the mean time, Naruto and three clones got to it. The three clones transformed into Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. The three, in his opinion, hottest girls he knew. They were all naked, and ready to go. He couldn't stop the nosebleed at the sight of the tween girls before him.

They only had A-cups, but that didn't matter so much when they feel so good, Naruto thought to himself as he rammed Sakura's tight pussy. Naruto was chest to chest with Sakura, shoving his tongue down her throat, and vice versa. Her legs wrapped around his waist, helping him to thrust harder than he otherwise could. Ino was sticking her tongue as deep as it could go into Hinata's pussy, as Hinata returned the favor. The two were right next to Naruto and Sakura, giving Naruto a fantastic view as he plowed his crush's tight little womanhood.

The sound of skin smacking skin filled the apartment, as Naruto fucked Sakura, and four clones fucked each other. Dick in ass, dick in ass, dick in pussy, as the clones moved in rhythm with each other. The lucky clone, with his dick in Naruko's pussy, and a dick in his own ass, finally came. He thrust one last time as his cum filled the pussy of Naruko, hard enough to dispel himself and Naruko, leaving the two Naruto's to continue on their own. They didn't last long as the dispelled clones' memories made everyone cum. But they didn't dispel, so the Naruto who was the caboose of the fuck-train turned the Naruto in front of him around, then pushed him downwards. He grabbed the back of the clone's head and proceeded to deepthroat-fuck the clone, who had a massive amount of cum dripping down from his asshole and onto the floor.

The real Naruto, meanwhile, copied the clone, and proceeded to throat-fuck Hinata's cute face. Sakura ate Hinata's slightly puffy pussy, as Ino sucked the cum from Sakura's womanhood. Hinata's eyes were wet as the cock in her throat hindered her breathing somewhat, but it only made her wetter. And with Sakura's tongue deep inside her sweet pussy, she couldn't help orgasming as Naruto shoved his cock down her throat as deep as he could. Before the clones memories hit Naruto, he was already balls-deep in Ino, prone-bone style. He was pressed against her back as he filled her asshole with his seed, letting out an animalistic growl. At the same time, Ino and Sakura came, shuddering in pleasure.

With Naruto's final thrust, Ino dispelled, and Naruto was upon Sakura's already sore pussy. He was on her like a dog, as he thrusted as deep as his dick could go. Her face was being pressed into the bed, muffling her screams of painful ecstasy and fill her nose with the scent of sweat. Without warning Naruto wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled her head back, curving her back in a slight U shaped. With a primal growl, loud enough to scare the birds outside his apartment away, Naruto came, gushing massive amounts of his sperm in to Sakura's pussy. So much cum was in her vagina, that her stomach appeared to swell.

At that moment, she dispelled. Naruto fell forward, right on his own warm cum. He added to it when the clone's memories caused him to come once again. The blond's eyes began to close, and the boy grinned.

"I'll have to practice jutsu more often..."


End file.
